


Before Sunrise

by Realdian



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Night At the Museum AU, 博物馆文物！格朗泰尔, 夜班保安！安灼拉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: “天堂就长这模样？你穿的那是什么呀？安灼拉。”
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 9





	Before Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> -博物馆奇妙夜AU 和爱在没一毛钱关系
> 
> -简单且日常的“一名大学生受到惊吓”的社会新闻
> 
> -我的癖好之一是安灼拉真香现场
> 
> -写到一半才发现这可以是一个现代E和1832R的魔幻故事。还没想好怎么继续…

谁都能清楚地看出古费拉克最近在忙一些别的事情——在他的课业和ABC友社之外的事务，而且投入了极大的精力，具体表现为眼圈有些发青，但眼睛全天候都闪着光，语速更快了，说上一连串什么怎么了然后解释来龙去脉都不带大喘气的。他做出这事倒不稀奇，可这回热安，还有公白飞似乎都和他一起投身于这项狂热的事业，他们常在课室留到深夜，伴以持续不断的交谈、提出、否定。有点像ABC友社成立前夕的景象，只不过热安替换了安灼拉。

一个聚会午后，古费拉克悄悄蹭到珂赛特边上，问她能不能帮一个忙。金发姑娘扬了扬下巴，要求知道细节。

“一个小忙，亲爱的。”

“和你们整天在忙的那件事有关吗？”

古费拉克迟疑了一下，看向公白飞，后者点了点头。

“终于打算分享秘密了？”爱潘妮拿手肘推了推公白飞。

“不再是个秘密了，公白飞在排一出戏。”古费拉克大声宣布，同时站到一个脚凳上，好让自己比所有人高“我们想让割风小姐演一个角色。”他对他对珂赛特眨了眨眼睛。

“有一点说错了，”公白飞说，“是我们在排一出戏，热安的本子，古费拉克会演主角。”

“非常荣幸。”他从脚凳上跳下来。

“什么故事？”弗以伊问道。

“皮格马利翁——不过是现代版。”古费拉克回答，“热安负责解答所有疑惑，我要继续游说珂赛特了。”

他们写了一个过于现代的皮格马利翁，这个男人爱上了自己编写的，完美无瑕的AI程序，原本AI的配音部分将由热安上阵，他熟练掌握着无性别化情绪表达的能力，一个没有实体，没有性别，没有年龄的程序，是不错的恋爱对象，但热安还是觉得不够多元，他想要更多的不同的声音，游说行动会从柯赛特开始，古费拉克是急先锋。

“如果你也来演它……我们会考虑让你男朋友演冷酷无情的垄断公司老板，他想拿钱买走这个AI，你会想想这会多有趣。”

珂赛特被逗笑了：“他没法那么无情的，你们这是要拉他出丑，让他和我一起配音好吗？”

“你这是答应了？没问题，我随时做好和马吕斯坠入爱河的准备。”

“我想演坏蛋。”爱潘妮插嘴。

安灼拉今天一直坐在热安边上，沉默地看着他谈论剧本和那传递的意义。领袖很高兴看到朋友们再一次为共同的目标聚集起来，虽然他自己对戏剧研究不多。

“你愿意成为一份子吗？”热安问他，“这很简单，只要做自己就好了。”他很快同意，做自己听起来确实不难，又是在一个如此有趣的故事中。他看了一眼表。

“我必须得走了。”

“你会错过太多的！”古费拉克抗议。

“工作。”他解释说，整个暑期他都在博物馆兼职做夜班保安，现在也延续了下来，只不过和另外一个小伙子分管之前后半夜。相当清闲，博物馆里的东西又不长腿，他只要稍微巡逻一下，然后就能坐在前台舒服的椅子里干他自己的事了。比起朋友们做的实习生，售货员和家教，还是这种差事比较合他意。新学年来他和父亲的关系有所改善，本来是不必担心生活费的，但有份工作他心里更舒坦一些。

出人意料的是馆长正亲自等着他，说有一批新展品，从美国自然历史博物馆来巡展一个半月。

“图坦卡门的黄金碑是最贵重的，我要求你更加谨慎。我会让里奥早点来，你也多留一会儿。”

“好的。”老板还是顶天大，他想。

在逐一检查复杂的门锁时，安灼拉又想到了公白飞他们的戏剧，“基于皮格马利翁”，这个故事他读过不止一遍，但是每次他的眼睛扫到那位英明神武的国王爱上了一件造物时，他都心生疑惑，人会与雕塑相爱吗？她是那样冷冰冰，虽然完美却缺乏思想，如果去除神力和魔法，它将会有个悲惨的结局。

他们自己的博物馆里有很多雕塑，古代的，现代新制的，石块、青铜、钢铁、蜡像，部分非常美，有些以现代审美来说是畸形的，安灼拉拿手电筒扫过它们，他感受到它们对他的吸引，但那只是一种器物对人类常见的吸引，要他去和一尊雕像相爱好像很难。也许因为你没有亲手雕刻它，他安慰自己。在路过一座扭曲变形的石雕时，安灼拉突然想起了得到工作的第一个下午，他就和一尊雕塑打上了交道，馆长的命令是让他搬到库房去的，可空间不允许，最后草草放在一个小储藏间了事。那是一件新做的雕像，可能表现的是十九世纪的苦艾酒徒，他这么判断是因为男人瘫坐在椅子上，不修边幅，脚边放着两个酒瓶。酒徒被驱逐的原因是孩子们不喜欢，孩子们觉得他太丑了，总在取笑他，转移了注意力。安灼拉记住了则是因为他蹲下来把雕塑搬上小车时直视了他的眼睛，那双眼睛绝不仅仅是蜡和晶石，而他传达的也不只是沉溺于酒精，还有一些别的哀伤掺杂在里头。也许他被丢下了，失去了一些东西，安灼拉试着去猜，但他并不擅长编故事。

他巡查到自然馆时，里奥来了，他总是让安灼拉想到弗以伊——同样的高个子，好脾气和严谨的态度，“加班？”他问，安灼拉点点头：“值整晚，今天会很忙。”

“能有多忙，这些展品又不会自己动起来跑掉。”

平时提醒换班的闹铃响了起来，安灼拉低头关掉，就听见里奥说：“是我眼花了还是那几只鸟真的在动？”翅膀扑棱的声音从脑后传来，他赶紧趴倒在地上，小时候困在树上的经历上让他还是挺害怕这些带羽毛的动物的。热带大鸟一齐扑向里奥的脑袋，后面跟着一只危险的隼，一对海鸥飞下来啄他的袖口，幸好他还算灵活，抽出警棍赶走了爪子和喙，避免了自己的眼珠子被挖出来。安灼拉爬起来往展厅门口冲去。

“呃，里奥，你搞定那些鸟了吗？”他与两只猴子对视着，旁边的灵长类动物也全都跑出来了，几分钟前他们还都是蜡像。安灼拉发现自己正在宽慰地想幸好我们没有什么大型猛兽标本。里奥狠狠地把门锁上，鸟类翅膀拍打门板的声音清晰可闻，他从头发里拔出一根鸟毛，走到安灼拉旁边，“这归你了，我可能一段时间之内都不想再看见活的动物了。”

猴子也没有那么容易被香蕉引诱。二十分钟后，安灼拉惋惜地看着自己被抓破的袖管想。里奥正在走廊上把画像一幅幅转向墙壁，谁出的主意要把伟大的法国文人政治家们挂在一起的？他们尖锐的语言都要撕破对方的画布了。

“你还想自己能拥有天蓝色短上衣的画像挂满墙？看你现在身上一点别的颜色也没有。”

“而你的画像早在阴沟里挂满了！”*

安灼拉大喊着，试图盖过那些叫骂：“你去看看库房那边有没有问题，我去检查模型室，所有东西都活了，你知道怎么了吗？最好别是神秘博士成真。”

“真希望我知道。”里奥回答，“模型室什么野生动物远古人类都有，你可得小心点，虽然他们都是三厘米大小，冲上来还是挺吓人的。你们能别吵了吗？”他冲着面前的两座雕塑发火。

“抱歉，我正在试着拯救这个国家。”罗伯斯比尔给他来了一个铜像白眼。

“年轻人。”马拉叹了一口气。

“幸好只是胸像，他们不至于打起来。”安灼拉带着崇敬的眼光望着相邻摆放的两座铜像，“他们居然能带有原主的记忆和学识？”

“我宁愿相信是魔法，不然就是卢浮宫的幽灵出来玩了。”里奥挠挠头，向库房走去。

安灼拉去模型室的路艰难险阻无数，他觉得自己是最辛苦的格列佛，动物要咬他，虽然连咬破手指都做不到，各个时代的迷你人类向他冲锋，他只能拿一盆水将他们全都冲回去，模型室里唯一乖乖呆着的是一小撮英国人，他们对水冲进来很不满意，“我们还没喝完茶！”一位小姐向安灼拉抱怨。

储藏间就在旁边，安灼拉保证如果没有那个碎裂的声音，他是绝对不会走进去的，毕竟他也不想打开门看见一具身体——估计还不算尸体，脸朝下倒在地上，酒瓶倒了一地，眼见摔得够呛，可能得接个新鼻子，蜡像要换零件还是挺容易的，苦艾酒徒——姑且这么称呼他，揉着脑袋，嘴里絮絮叨叨，试图站起来，却腿软往下趴，安灼拉冲过去扶住了他。

摸起来不像是雕塑，这是个人。可是人怎么会呆坐在椅子上，日复一日被锁于储藏间，人会腐烂，但他不会。酒徒缓慢抬头，一头乱发占据了大多数注意力，所以安灼拉根本没发现一件雕塑看他的眼神惊异又哀伤，跨越重重时空迷雾而来。

“天堂就长这模样？你穿的那是什么呀？安灼拉。”

“这是牛仔裤，而且，我没有死。”  
“我从来没有这么听不懂你说的话过。”他倒退几步，露出青白脸色，想离安灼拉远一些，可储藏间杂物一直堆到天花板，两人站着连转身都很难。酒徒正努力扭动身子，把自己塞进两个柜子中间，“我看着你死的，你站在弹子台后面，手上拿着断了的枪柄，国民自卫兵队都打到楼上来了，唉，你浑身沾满鲜血，叫我以为你已经是一具死尸！但照你平日里那种劲头，一具身上满是洞眼的死尸也会继续站立的，我立刻站起来……你确实死去时也是这样的，永远不愿意矮下身子。”  
“我才是不懂的那个。突然间所有东西都活了，你又说你认识我，可你穿得像十九世纪的人，还不知道什么是牛仔裤。你从哪儿来？”安灼拉脑中不多的理智也被魔幻事件消耗殆尽，他把公白飞教他的东西全扔了，仍旧只遵从自己的心办事，一颗年轻、火热，也冲动的心脏。  
“噢，”他停止摇晃身子，拨开眼前挡着的头发，安灼拉感到那道目光的审查，他僵住身子不敢动，和一尊刚活过来的雕像关在一间狭小房间内？不会是什么好事，好莱坞已经讲了千千万万遍了。  
“所以安灼拉确实遗忘了格朗泰尔。”酒徒得出这个结论，同时，一直支撑他挺拔站立的神秘力量似乎突然离开了，他的身形矮下去，愁苦和酒精塑造的脸上更疼添一层阴霾，“这也应当，你讲话时我抬杠。我反对，我睡去；去梅恩便门，我急着和人赢钱；在柯林斯，我又喝了太多酒，你是不爱看人醉熏熏的。若李病了，格朗泰尔醉着！你倒去喊赖格尔，当然，他是我亲爱的朋友，他请人喝酒从不计价钱。”  
安灼拉从他无章法的句子中捕捉到了朋友们的名字，这不可能是恶作剧，他三个月前就见过格朗泰尔——现在我们可以叫他格朗泰尔了——那时他还了无生气，眼珠是玻璃球，身体是蜡块，全身上下大概只有头发是碳基。格朗泰尔和罗伯斯庇尔胸像一样有着过去的记忆和习气，但他认识安灼拉，甚至若李、赖格尔，听起来也像是他们中的一员，ABC之友社的一员，安灼拉确信自己没有吸收过一名十九世纪的社员。  
“呃……格朗泰尔？现在是二十一世纪。”

里奥绝对会杀了我，他有强大有力的双手和暴脾气，而且爱看侦探小说。安灼拉的脑袋二分之一被这个念头填满，另外二分之一是各种各样的疑惑，他明白把里奥丢在里面和一堆活过来的藏品搏斗很不道德，（该怎么补偿？十次代班？）但格朗泰尔比罗伯斯庇尔更吸引他，这个无来历的人认识，甚至可以说是了解安灼拉，就像他也在十九世纪活过。  
他们正坐在街心公园的长椅上，夜间凳子上粘了不少湿气，凉意顺着裤管往上爬，安灼拉和格朗泰尔谈起现在是二零一九年，世界变得更好也更坏。格朗泰尔和安灼拉谈他拥有的一八三二年，那时候可没有这么亮的街灯，格朗泰尔评价说谁把天上的太阳摘下来放在这里充当火光了。  
“你当然活过，你们，我是说你和古费拉克，弗以伊他们总是在角落里大谈变革，等待时机实践头脑中设想的一切，古费拉克烧宪章正如巴阿雷一掷千金那么容易。你有时和公白飞争论到快吵起来，却会两人联手同马吕斯就拿破仑的伟大与否辩不出头，‘老子天下无双’。哈，凭这一句，你应当葬在伏尔泰边上。可他们又把我们埋在哪儿呢？一个土堆，古费拉克能永远枕着你的腿了。这是我后来回想到的。”  
“所有人都没能活下来？”安灼拉逐渐相信了他曾是六月起义的一份子，和街垒上几十人一起空着肚子去赴死了。格朗泰尔在叙述中略过了自己，反正他是被抛下的常客，倒在安灼拉脚边是他选择的结局。两百年后惊醒，安灼拉就好端端的站着，也没有满身鲜血，他便糊涂了，怎么，难道整条圣德尼街都是大醉后的梦境？聊下来格朗泰尔才明白是自己逃避了转世，好极了，又成了唯一一个落在后头的人。因此他刻意隐瞒了有关自己的事实，隐藏那些胡言乱语，卫星之于谁。“也许吧，我不清楚。”他跳过了温热的手掌和八杆排枪。  
我们知道，英俊善良如马吕斯会得上帝垂青死里逃生，可对于丑人，上帝也是偏爱的，只是格朗泰尔不懂这些回忆于他是蜜糖还是毒药。很显然，他们设想的那些下个世纪的美好并未实现，巴黎壮大了，也许，法国肯定缩小了。难以辩论革/命对社会进步是否仍有推动作用呢，还是被打下神坛。  
“真冷，”安灼拉说，“你会觉得冷吗？”话一出口，他便后悔了。  
格朗泰尔却好像什么也没察觉到：“我借这具身体重生，甚至还有了一颗健康的心脏，我能感觉到冷。”  
“那你想回去吗？”安灼拉耸了耸肩。格朗泰尔感到一阵强烈的隔阂，他们——安灼拉和格朗泰尔，O和P——从来不会有如此平常的对话，他长久地渴望过这类关系，可惜他们没能剩下那么多时间。“我想在外面看看天，6月5日没能看到天，太阳一整天都没出来。”  
“你会跑走吗？”  
“为什么担心这个？”  
安灼拉想说“你仍是一件藏品”，但他忍住了，人不会是藏品，失言一次就足够了。  
“我会回去的，”格朗泰尔说，“我知道自己的位置。”  
“但我必须得去帮一帮里奥，他一个人忙不过来……”  
格朗泰尔跟他挥手告别。

里奥对他很不满意，安灼拉甚至离开了对讲机的有效范围，而有一队御林军蜡像跑到外面去了，要是人们出门撞见他们兢兢业业巡逻，那可不会有什么好事。  
“说真的，他们只会以为是一场稀松平常的罢工而已。”参与游行的人都只是大河中的几朵浪花美丽或不美丽，但无一例外，转瞬即逝。  
“是，但刚刚拉美西斯二世告诉我——这么说真怪——虽然他们活过来了，但终究和人类不同，只要被太阳光直接照射到就会化为粉末，无法复原，我出来时把所有的门都锁了，你没有放跑什么吧？”  
里奥的语气好像他们就是物品，格朗泰尔不像是一件物品，也不适合摆在家里任何一个地方。安灼拉想着，说：“有人想看太阳。”  
里奥正在思考，如何把御林军们引回来，没听清安灼拉在说什么。他只好走近了说他得回去一趟，找一个人。  
里奥心不在焉地点了点头，略想了想，大喊起来：“共和国万岁！”

效果超脱凡俗，两人被赶了一路，十足狼狈，在其中一把刀砍到安灼拉漂亮的鼻子，血溅博物馆前厅之前一秒，蜡像回来了，极度的、穿越时空的喧闹瞬间消失，回归到属于博物馆的寂静。  
“总算结束了，咱们是不是该要求涨工资？”  
安灼拉躺在地上，没力气站起来，阳光斜射进门洞，他没来得及去找格朗泰尔，他们的交情本不该只有半个夜晚，还是过分寒冷的半个夜晚。可惜，两百年前的思想化为尘土，也许还有他的思想在里面，况且格朗泰尔……唉，他那么活生生。安灼拉就这样为一尊雕像哀伤起来，全然没注意他的哀悼对象正走进门厅，活生生地，短外衣上还带着清早日光的温度。  
“我们没开门。”安灼拉说。  
“我可没别的地方可去。”  
“怎么……”他一骨碌爬起来，见到格朗泰尔全须全尾地（姑且这么说，我们还不清楚他是什么构成的）出现，非常努力地挤出一个微笑。  
“哦，阿波罗，太阳总是善待我的。”

古费拉克窝在躺椅里，挠着自己的下巴，目光在格朗泰尔和安灼拉之间来回踏步。“我不相信！你要我怎么相信二十一世纪的雕像变人！”  
“你自己还要演这出戏！”马吕斯说道。  
“唉，戏剧和人生能一样吗？”  
“我相信安灼拉。”热安插话，“正是因为有了生活，才有了戏剧，我们为什么不能相信一次奇迹呢？”  
“同时必须是个秘密。”安灼拉说，他之前一直默默听着争论，把格朗泰尔介绍给大家应该会是个好主意，再说他们本来就认识，上辈子认识也算。  
“啊，可我会说梦话。”巴阿雷装作紧张的样子。  
“总之别说漏嘴让他给政府抓去就行了，”爱潘妮坐在格朗泰尔旁边玩他的头发，“明儿我就会忘了这档事，您就是人类，和我们一样。”  
“别像对小孩那样对他，爱潘妮。”  
“没事。”格朗泰尔说。他的酒杯满上了，他坐在琼浆玉液里，感到无比快活。

**Author's Note:**

> *直接化用了九三年中罗伯斯庇尔和马拉开会吵架原文。
> 
> 为什么R不受规则制约？  
> 答：因为我想HE（不是）  
> 因为他是有灵魂的，大概就是他的转世迟了200年终于以一种意想不到的形势来了，最终他确实变成了了人类。
> 
> 而且他们后来还一起去给那个AI配音了。弗以伊混音大师！
> 
> 耐心不足导致烂尾……这个故事bug还这么多（（对不起各位！


End file.
